Kaito's Iceless day
by Mako1989
Summary: this is a day where everything can go wrong for kaito XD


Kaito's Iceless day.

It was a bright day at the vocaloid manor, another warm summer day.

The vocaloids all woke up and went to do their own things, Miku had a performance, Meiko had a drinking party to go to with Haku, Len and Rin went out to the arcade and Gakupo was dragged by Luka to the mall to go shopping, it was indeed a good day.

But one Vocaloid had literally nothing to do.

That vocaloid was Kaito Shion.

Having no requests for songs recently and not wanting to do any of the other things with his fellow vocaloids he was on the couch just watching tv.

"it's so hoooooooooot today" he whined.

Then he remembered he still had a big bucket of Hagen in the freezer.

Happily he skipped to the freezer but when he opened it he found it empty, with just a note saying : Sorry kaito  
>Kaito was mortified, his ice cream was gone, while he even put a note on it with his name on it and someone else still ate it.<br>He fell to the ground on his knees with his hands to the sky

" My ice cream…whyyyyyyy!"

He sulked in front of the freezer and tried to think of other ways to stay cool.

He even checked his wallet to see if he could go get some, even though the way to the supermarket would be complete torture since it was scorching hot outside.

As he opened his wallet he found it empty again with a sorry note, Why did people steal all of his things? It wasn't fair..and it would be more then a week until their master would give them allowance again, he wasn't allowed to work either since he'd screw it up or people would come in and just ask for his autograph.

So lonely, penniless and without his ice he sat on the couch flipping through channels.

For some reason the television hated him that day because everything had ice in it.

Strawberry ice, peach ice, lemon ice, melon ice, sea salt ice, banana ice cream., Kaito decided he couldn't take any more and decided to raid the others rooms for money to get ice cream.

He searched through Meiko's room first, of course nothing but liquor bottles, then he searched through the twin's rooms, a couple of pennies but nothing much, then Haku's room, nothing , Gakupo's room, nothing but hair products, Luka's room, a few coins and a lot of tuna and finally Miku's room, Jackpot! , he took a few bills and raced out to the supermarket.

He happily walked to the supermarket, even with the scorching heat because soon he would be reunited with his beloved ice cream.

Once arriving at the supermarket he walked to the ice cream department.

When arriving at the ice cream department he found it empty, every little ice cream was gone.

"U-uhm excuse me ma'am?" He asked a store employee

"Yes Sir how may I help you?"

"Where's all the ice cream gone?"

" Oh I'm sorry I'm afraid we're all out.."

Kaito saw his world collapse, someone ate his ice cream, took his money, and now he couldn't even get ice cream.  
>"I see…thank you…"<p>

Kaito sulked on his way home and locked himself in his room.

Eventually he was starting to get withdrawal symptoms from not having eaten ice cream for so long and he started drawing pictures of Ice cream.

After a few hours the other vocaloids returned home

"Anyone home?"

"Kaito-nii?"

"….Hey why's my room a total mess?"

"why does my room look cleaner then it was?"

They opened the door to Kaito's room to find him huddled in a corner surrounded by pictures of ice cream.

"oh shii.."

"Who ate the last ice cream?" Luka asked everyone

Gakupo raised his hand"sorry"

"You idiot you know Kaito can't live without that!" Meiko scolded him

"Well who stole his money huh?"

Meiko turned quiet "I did.."

Miku turned to the twins" go get ice cream!"

" It's sold out! We saw it on the way to the arcade!"

"then someone call Master!"

"Master's on Holiday" Haku said before falling asleep on the couch

"then freeze something in anything!"

Kaito had of course already passed out from withdrawal symptoms.

Only to wake up in a bed, surrounded by ice cream the very next day.

So Kaito sorry I had to torture you and feel better soon XD

End

Akaritama: Well I felt I had to make it up to him aswell XD


End file.
